Sleepless in Spain  Sequel to Sleepless Nights
by Jazzkintz
Summary: This is the Sequel to 'Sleepless Nights'. Callie makes good on her promises to take Arizona traveling. First stop? Spain!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sleepless in Spain

Author: jazzkintz

Rating: NC-17 Overall

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No profits here. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes

Summary: This is the Sequel to 'Sleepless Nights'. Callie makes good on her promises to take Arizona traveling. First stop? Spain!

A/N: No beta, all mistakes are mine. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COMMENT!

* * *

"Calliope. We have to get going" Arizona put on her best school teacher voice.

"Mmhhmm…" was Callie's only reply as she continued to pepper kisses along Arizona's neck and shoulder. The brunette knew that they were supposed to be getting ready, just like they were supposed to be getting ready last night but had gotten distracted by each others naked bodies. They had completely missed the dinner that they were meant to be attending last night but it had be so worth it.

"I'm serious. We can't keep doing this. We've missed like ten things this week because you keep distracting me with your - Oh God!" Arizona gasped as Callie bit lightly on her neck.

"What was that baby?" Callie whispered seductively as she ran her tongue up the length of her lover's neck, trying to sooth the pain of the bite she had just inflicted on her.

The sound of Arizona moaning at her touch was enough to let Callie know that she was just about to win. It was a very rare occasion that Arizona ever turned her down. In fact she really couldn't remember the last time the blonde hadn't refused to drop everything to get naked and sweaty with her.

Callie continued to kiss, nip and suck at the creamy flesh of Arizona's neck and shoulders. When Callie had first snuck up behind her girlfriend, the blonde had simply ignored her, finishing getting herself ready. It had taken the brunette a good twenty minutes of light touches and sexy whispers to get Arizona to completely lose focus but here she was, lips attached to the beautiful skin of the woman she loved and as she watched the blonde's eyes flutter closed involuntarily she couldn't help but do an internal victory dance.

"You're going to be the death of me Calliope" Arizona groaned as she spun herself around and attached her lips to those of her persistent girlfriend.

In the past few weeks Arizona had noticed that Callie's sexual appetite had increased by ten fold. Its not like the blonde was complaining but it did surprise her a little. The couple had always been very sexually active but the last couple of weeks they had spent every spare minute that they weren't at work; kissing, holding, touching and making mad passionate love to each other. So much so that Arizona couldn't remember the last time they saw their friends, she couldn't remember leaving the apartment at all other than to go to work. Again, not that she was complaining.

For Callie, all of this sex was fueling a fire within her that she never wanted to have flame out. She had always been a sexual person; sex was always a big part of her life. Not that she was ever a slut or anything, just a gorgeous woman with a healthy sexual appetite. Foreplay had never really been something she was patient enough to endure. When she had been with men foreplay was a hug and a kiss that led to they guy groping madly and roughly until they were undressed, him on top pumping away wildly. She did enjoy the sex but it was always short-lived and rough. The only orgasms she ever had that weren't by her own hands were when she would get lucky and one of the guys she was with would slow down long enough to touch the right spots the right way.

Her love life pretty much continued in this manor until she ended up in the sack with Mark Sloan. Surprisingly he was gentle and there was no doubt that the man had skill. However, Callie dreamt of a lover that would hold her, caress her gently, hell she would have been happy with someone that would know if she had an orgasm without having to ask. Mark Sloan wasn't that lover.

It wasn't until she met a certain perky blonde that she was able to have those dreams fulfilled. Although they had been together for almost two years now Callie felt as if the fire between them was only getting hotter. Her sex life now was everything she had ever wished for and just the site of her sexy girlfriend was enough to make her feel like a horny teenager.

"Does that mean I win?" Callie asked cheekily.

Arizona replied with a kiss. It was a soft, quick kiss that sent what felt like bubbles under the skin shooting throughout Callie's body.

"That depends. Are you finished packing?" Arizona pulled back and their gazes met. Sparkly blue eyes stared deeply into chocolate brown ones and took Callie's breath away.

"Yes" was the breathy reply from the brunette. She was forced to close her eyes for a brief moment to regain control of herself before taking the blonde in her arms and kissing her passionately, deeply.

Arizona's lips were soft and smooth. As their tongues mingled, the blonde ran her hand through Callie's long raven locks and caressed her face, something she did often whenever they kissed.

Callie reached for her lover's supple breast and began slowly touching her through the tight fabric of her tank top. Very quickly, her nipple hardened and a soft moan escaped her lips, which never ceased to excite Callie and make her heat flutter that tiny bit faster.

As Callie softly massages Arizona's breast and circled her nipple with her thumb, Arizona dropped her hand to Callie's shirt and began unbuttoning it. Ever so smoothly, she released each button using a single hand. Callie chuckled to herself, thinking how clumsily all of her other lovers had attempted the same move.

With Callie's shirt now open, Arizona undid the clasp on the front of the Latina's bra, also one handed. Callie's breast fell out of her bra into Arizona's awaiting hand. The sight of the Mocha flesh now resting in her palm caused the blonde to moan involuntarily.

The soft skin of Arizona's hand gliding across the soft skin of Callie's breast was a feeling like no other. Callie's nipples responded to her touch becoming very hard and extremely sensitive within seconds. Their passionate kissing stopped and Arizona began kissing Callie's chest and nipples. She used her tongue like a feather, caressing and teasing. Callie was so turned on at this point that she could feel the total dampness between her legs.

Sensing her state, Arizona slowly led her backwards to the bed. The blonde had her lover stand at the foot of the bed as she slowly undressed the curvaceous woman, not letting the brunette help at all. Once Callie was completely naked, Arizona finally spoke.

"Lie back baby. Get comfortable" Arizona's voice was low and laced with lust. Callie did as asked and stared with wide eyes and an open mouth as Arizona slowly undressed herself. When the blonde took off her panties she stood there for a few moments allowing Callie to take in the site of her gorgeous body.

As Callie slowly raked her eyes of the unbelievably gorgeous form in front of her she saw that her girlfriend was clean shaven. Arizona didn't often groom herself in this way and usually Callie wasn't that into it when she did. But this time, seeing her smooth, hairless skin made Callie want to run her hand over it, made her want to kiss it.

Arizona climbed onto the bed next to her girlfriend and their intense kissing began again. As they kissed, they gently explored one another's bodies. They were in a hurry, they had a flight to catch and yet the slow pace that they had started certainly wasn't showing any signs of gaining speed anytime soon.

With the touch of an angel, Arizona ran her hand over Callie's face, her neck, her breasts and down to her heated core. Callie instinctually opened her legs a little giving the blonde better access to touch her. Arizona's nimble finger found her girl's swollen clit and she massaged it with a delicate touch that Callie had never known before. The blonde that was now straddling her moved her middle finger up and down, mingling with the wetness that was growing between Callie's legs.

Callie let out a moan as she felt a slender finger slide inside of her. It felt so amazing, so sensual. Even after all the times that she and Arizona had made love she still kept waiting for it to get rough and dreading the moment that it did. But Arizona knew Callie on the deepest of levels and she was only ever rough when she knew that was what Callie wanted. The blonde maintained a slow, gentle movement, in and out, then massaging the Latina's clit again.

Callie's hips began to thrust up and down in unison to her lover's movements. Callie watched as Arizona who was still straddling her, closed her eyes and began moving her own hips in the same delicious rhythm as the hand that was between Callie's legs. The feel of Arizona's slick core sliding against her tan stomach was almost enough to send her over the edge and by the look on the blonde's face; she wasn't far off ecstasy either. Not wanting it to end so soon, Callie reached up and stilled Arizona's hips with both of her strong ortho hands.

This action caused Arizona's eyes to shoot open and stare at Callie questioningly. Looking into Callie's eyes the blonde knew what her lover wanted and she used all of the strength that wasn't being put into pleasuring Callie, into raising her hips ever so slightly to give Callie enough room to get her hand down there.

Callie's hand found its way to Arizona's pussy and found it as wet as her own. Arizona's wetness combined with her shaven smoothness made the whole area deliciously slippery, warm and inviting.

After several minutes of gentle touches Arizona stopped her rubbing and caressing and slowly began kissing Callie's body, working her way down between long tanned legs. Ever so softly, Arizona spread those tanned legs wide and then her folds before bending down to place light kisses on Callie's sex.

When her tongue first touched Callie's clit, the brunette let her head fall back, she closed her eyes and actually saw stars. Generally she loved to watch as Arizona went down on her but her limbs were a little sore from the previous night and she just didn't have the strength to hold herself up anymore. Especially when Arizona was doing that amazing thing with her tongue. When she did that, Callie could never keep control of her body so she simply surrendered to her lover completely.

Arizona lightly nibbled and suckled on Callie's clit while gently fingering her. The combination of the two was making Callie's insides feel like they were about to explode. Callie had always enjoyed a delicate touch and this was by far the gentlest touch she had known.

As the brunette became more and more excited, she wanted to kiss and lick her girl as well. With Arizona's sweet kisses still between her legs, she managed to move so that she could do the same. They ended up in the 69 position, a position not often used by the pair but at this point in time Callie's need to taste Arizona was taking away her ability to breathe.

Callie began kissing and licking her, tasting her sweetness. The blonde responded with a moan and started to squirm. Callie took her clit into her mouth and sucked lightly. Noticing Arizona's rapid breathing she knew it was time to up the ante. Sliding two fingers into her while still sucking and kissing her clit, Callie began to make love to Arizona with her fingers. She slowly slid them in and out, while continuing to assault the blonde's clit with her tongue.

Before long, their fingers and hips moved together at a steady pace. Their ecstasy was growing rapidly with each passing second, but just before Callie could reach that point of ecstasy Arizona rose slightly and positioned herself so her spread legs were between Callie's. Slowly she moved down until her wetness and Callie's were touching. Callie gasped at the feeling of Arizona's soft delicate skin touching her own in the most amazing of ways. They both began rocking their hips, grinding their slick centers together, and their wetness mingling.

Their movements stayed steady but gentle as the temperature in the room rose and their excitement built. Callie reached up with both hands and grabbed Arizona's waist. She caressed the milky skin covering those gorgeous hips and they made love, endless love, until they both toppled over the edge together.

For Calliope Torres there was nothing in this world quite like making slow, intense love to Arizona Robbins.


	2. Chapter 2

_She caressed the milky skin covering those gorgeous hips and they made love, endless love, until they both toppled over the edge together._

_For Calliope Torres there was nothing in this world quite like making slow, intense love to Arizona Robbins._

* * *

Ten minutes later and the pair had managed to slow their breathing and were now just relaxing in the afterglow of yet another slew of intense orgasms. All Callie wanted to do now was fall asleep for a few hours and then wake up and do that all over again.

Callie let out a groan of disapproval as she felt the warm body next to her leap out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Callie rolled over to watch Arizona putting her clothes back on.

"Getting dressed. We have to go. Come on, get up" Arizona pulled the sheet off Callie's naked body and her eyes glazed over for a brief moment before she shook her head and regained control of herself.

"But I can't move. I think you've killed me" Callie covered her head with a pillow dramatically.

"I told you that going another round was a bad idea. I knew you couldn't handle it. But how is it my fault that you can't control yourself" Arizona said snappily, half joking and half serious because she really was starting to get nervous that they were going to miss their flight.

"How am I supposed to control myself when you do that thing?" Callie whined as she threw the pillow across the room like a petulant child. Arizona shot her a confused look as she continued to zip up her jeans and put her tank back on.

"You know the thing Arizona. The swirly thing you do with your tongue" Callie was now sitting up in the bed with her arms crossed, staring at Arizona who was now fully dressed and fixing up her hair.

"I thought you liked that?" Arizona said shocked and a little hurt.

"No. I LOVE it! And its not fair because you always use it against me and then blame me because I can't control myself" Callie pouted at the blonde causing her to burst out laughing.

Arizona made her way over to the bed and crawled up to where Callie was sitting. The blonde leaned over and straddled her pouting girlfriend, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck.

"I'm sorry baby. I know it's not your fault I'm so awesome. I promise not to paralyze you with pleasure ever again okay?" Arizona leant forward to place a kiss on Callie's lips but was stopped by strong hands pushing her back onto the bed.

"Jesus Arizona. Let's not be dramatic" Arizona smirked to herself as she watched her girlfriend fling herself out of bed and begin searching around for her clothes. Callie began dressing and banging around grumpily.

"Come on Calliope don't be like this. You promised me Spain and Fiji and Antarctica but you were supposed to want it too" Arizona was starting to get upset. It really seemed like Callie was purposely making them late, almost as if she didn't want to go but had no choice because she had made a promise.

"If you don't want to go then we won't go. I thought you wanted to go away and spend time together but you obviously don't so just don't worry about it" Arizona said as she dropped herself onto the bed.

"What? Of course I want to go. What are you talking about?" Callie was honestly confused by Arizona's sudden mood change.

"It's okay Calliope, I get it. You've seen the world. You've been traveling and it's not exciting to you anymore. It's fine. We don't have to go. I shouldn't have pushed it. We'll just do something else on the list" Arizona got up off the bed and started making her way towards out of the bedroom.

Before she could get far Callie had grabbed her and pulled her in close, wrapping her strong ortho arms around Arizona's tiny waist.

"Yea, I've traveled around he world. I've seen places and I've done things. I've been to Spain, but you know who I went with? My sister. And we fought the entire time before she ditched me and ran off with some tall, dark Spanish dude. I spent the entire trip sitting in my hotel room alone" Callie's voice quivered a little.

"Calliope that's awful" Arizona softened a little.

"Don't you see Arizona? All the traveling I've done really wasn't that great because I had no one to share it with but now I do and…" Callie trailed off, not really knowing how to say the next part without sounding like an idiot.

"And what? Now you do and…?"

"I thought we were going to go to Spain to watch the Toreros strut their stuff in the bullrings, take Flamenco classes together, and eat pans of steaming paella and drink pitchers of sangria before making love on the glittery beaches. I wanted us to go on private hot air balloon flights over Catalonia. I wanted to take you to Terra Mitica Park and watch your eyes light up as soon as you see the ancient theme park" Callie could go on forever but was interrupted by her girlfriend squeezing her hand.

"You want us to do all those things? Okay so let's do them" Arizona was confused as to why Callie was upset. If she really did want to do all of those things with her, she was certainly hiding it well.

"You're not listening to me Arizona. I said I wanted us to do all of those things, US! As in you and me. I want to take YOU to see a bullfight and watch you peek out through the cracks in your fingers like you do in scary movies. I want US to make love on the beach. You and me. JUST you and me" Callie was getting a little frustrated that Arizona wasn't catching on to the point she was trying to make, but by the look on the blonde's face it seems as though she had finally caught on.

"Oh. You're upset because Cristina and Teddy are coming?" Arizona was suddenly beating herself up over the fact that she had allowed their friends to tag along.

"And Mark and Brooke and Alex and Avery and Lexi. If I had known you wanted to go on a Contiki tour I wouldn't have booked us into the nicest hotels in Spain" Callie had been trying to drop hints about her disapproval of all of their friends tagging along but somehow the blonde just hadn't picked up on any of them.

"Oh God I'm so sorry Callie. I didn't realize you were so upset about this. But I promise you, we will do stuff together. Just the two of us. All of those things you wanted to do, just you and me? We'll do them. We'll go dancing and bullfighting and we'll make love on the beach, I promise" Arizona gazed lovingly into the eyes of the woman she was so madly in love with. There was nothing in this world that was going to stop her from doing all of these things with her Calliope. Their friends could entertain themselves.

"What about the others?"

"They're big enough to take care of themselves. Plus they're not even staying in the same hotel as us" Arizona gave Callie a full force, dimpled smile.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Callie stared wondrously at the love of her life.

"Yep. So are you ready to go?"

"Not yet" Callie leant forward and pulled Arizona into a fiery kiss. It was hungry and full of passion. Their tongues battled against one another for what felt like an eternity but was reality a few minutes. Callie pulled away suddenly and disentangled herself from the now dazed blonde.

"Now I'm ready" Callie stated as she made her way to the living room, taking their suitcases with her as she went.

Arizona stood in the same spot for a few more seconds to gain her composure.

"Come on slow poke. Spain isn't going to wait forever" Callie called out to her and she broke out into a grin so big she thought it might actually crack her face. There was no doubt in her mind that this was gong to be one hell of a vacation.


End file.
